


Antidote

by photonromance



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM elements, Blow Jobs, Brief Explosion, Dirty Talk, Implied Come Play, M/M, Pet Names, References to Virgin!Din, Riding, Sex Pollen, Teasing, bottom!Boba, bottom!Din, references to consent issues, top!Boba, top!din
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: Sex Pollen Fic. Boba gets a facefull of pink pollen and Din won't let him ride it out alone.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	1. Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a choose your own adventure inspired by the Bobadin discord! Chapter 2 will have Bottom!Din and Chapter 3 will have Bottom!Boba, both continuing from Chapter 1. Hope that makes sense!

A charge detonated just a feet from both of them.

It had started as a trek through the jungle after a mark, something easy to get Din back on his feet after everything that happened. They were going together just for the closeness, the chance to be together for a while. They'd gotten close after everything that had happened with the child, afterall. This was supposed to be quick and easy and maybe, if they had time after to fool around, well, that would be a bonus. It didn't look like there would be a bonus. 

With a blinding flash, the blast threw Boba backwards, clutching to his rifle even through impact against a tree, his back striking before his helmeted head slammed in after. It left his ears ringing and vision dancing with spots that remained, even after his visor cleared. Distantly, he could hear a voice. 

"Boba! Fett, can you hear me?" 

Kriff. The ringing was loud. 

"-taking it off-" 

Was that Din? What was he taking off?

"Din-" 

There was a hiss, his helmet's seal breaking before it was lifted gingerly away. 

Squinting up at Din, Boba blinked rapidly, dust settling on his face and lashes. The forest was still settling around them, blue woodsmoke from the tree that was blown, and a pinkish haze that was lingering close to the ground.

"It was an old Imperial charge," Din was explaining, digging a light from his belt as he cupped Boba’s jaw to turn his head. He shined the light into Boba’s eyes, one at a time, nodding when he got the response he expected. "Damn thing was half buried at the side of the path. I think an animal triggered it." 

Boba covered Din’s hand on his cheek, squeezing gently. “Don't take your helmet off, Din.” He said carefully, still winded, “Do you see the dust on my armor?”

“Dust?” Din glanced down at Boba’s chest plate, gone from earthy green to dusty brown, “Oh kriff, is this-”

“Yes.” Boba squeezed his hand again, “Which means we have very limited time now. Help me up.” 

Din slipped an arm under Boba’s shoulder, bracing them both as they pushed themselves to their feet. Boba staggered, shifting his stance wider to find his balance. Din passed along Boba's helmet, which he tucked under his arm firmly as they began the walk back to Slave l, leaning into each other. 

It was a fifteen minute hike back to the ship. In that time, Boba's condition began to deteriorate quickly. He stumbled easily, losing his breath to the combination of the bruising no doubt growing along his ribs and the pollen now taking effect in his system. 

"Do you have- anything to- to counteract-" 

"You know what the antidote is." Boba’s voice was tight. 

"Boba-"

"I'm not asking you to do that!" Boba coughed, turning his face away to hide his flush as he struggled to catch his breath again. He could feel arousal growing in his belly already, cock going heavy at the thought of that antidote, no matter how it repulsed him to think Din might not want this.

“It’s hardly an imposition, Boba.” Din rubbed his back plate, trying for soothing instead of fussing, "I had hoped- maybe after the mission-"

"Not like this." Boba voice was nearly lost in the wind moving along the path, it was so soft. "I don't want anything given to pressure." 

"It doesn't change my desire," Din assured him, turning Boba to face him gently with a hand on his jaw. He hesitated, considering, and took a risk. "Remember our first time?"

Boba groaned, his knees nearly buckling as heat pulsed through him, his cock aching in pleasure at the mere memory. "Din-" 

"It was my first time," Din said softly, instead of stopping, "No one had ever touched me like you did, Boba."

"Din please-" 

"And you made me feel so good," Din’s vocoder barely picked up the words, turned to a low rumble, "You showed me what my body could do." 

"Oh _fuck-"_ Boba’s knees _did_ buckle, collapsing forward against Din, who caught him gracelessly. 

"Believe me now?"

"I do, fuck, I believe you," Boba groaned, gripping Din’s biceps like a lifeline, "Help me back to the ship. Shower, then bunk."

"As you wish." Din's smug grin was clear through his vocoder, but Boba hardly cared about losing the argument when there were promises of more before him. 

The rest of the hike wouldn’t have been strenuous any other time. As it was, they huffed and puffed their way back to the ship, Din supporting Boba as best he could and Boba forcing his jellied legs to take one limping step after another. By the time they reached the ship, Boba’s face was bright with sweat and flushed with exertion, as much as the pollen seeping into his blood. Din fared no better, sweat dripping down his neck to soak his cowl, leaving him sticky and uncomfortable. 

“Straight to the ‘fresher.” Boba spoke for the first time in what seemed like ages, “Leave the armor on, it needs a rinse and all my clothes need to be wet or this stuff will end up all over the inside of the ship.”

Despite his struggling, Din laughed, “We don’t want anyone else catching this.”

“I’m not negotiating with a pollinated Fennic,” Boba shuddered, “I like my dick where it is.”

Carefully, they maneuvered Boba back to the ‘fresher, careful to avoid touching anything not immediately washable. It was small, but they managed, Boba dialing the water as strong as he dared and immediately blasting them both with an icy stream. 

Din stepped out after a moment, his own armor washed of the dust lingering on the beskar. Boba remained, stripping out of his armor and clothing as his fingers began to grow numb and cold trembles set in. The cold did little for his main problem as he stripped. Despite the hike, despite his misgivings, despite the freezing water currently battering his body, his cock managed to stay thick, if reddened. The water temperature shifted quickly as the system acclimated, and Din dialed it somewhere comfortable as Boba finished washing himself off, scrubbing over his face and head with soapy hands. Din was the one who turned the ‘fresher off as soapy water ran clear down the drain. Boba was forced to pause his scrubbing when the water cut, sighing as he leaned forward, forearms on the ‘fresher wall. The arousal in his blood was dizzying at this point. And yet- 

“Don’t avoid me.” Din said softly, startling Boba with it’s quality. Din had taken his helmet off and Boba hadn’t even noticed. Instinctively, Boba closed his eyes. “I know the circumstance isn’t ideal. But I want this. I want you.” Boba didn't hear Din stepping closer. But he certainly felt Din cupping his cheek. “Look at me, please.” 

Hesitant, Boba opened his eyes, blinking water off his lashes briefly before he turned to look at Din, as he was bid. Din wore only his underclothes, hair matted and ruffled by the helmet. Just the sight had Boba’s cock aching. He leaned in, kissing Boba slowly, nothing like the sloppy, frantic rushing he’d been reduced to that first time, not so long ago. Boba returned the kiss, lips parting to let Din lead. Instead, he pulled back. Din was smiling, his eyes crinkling with his honesty, and Boba’s heart sang. “Let’s go to bed, okay?” Din said gently, his free hand taking one of Boba’s in his own, “Let me get you better.”


	2. Bottom!Din

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation for readers choosing Bottom!Din/Top!Boba

In the berthroom, Din pushes Boba gently to sit on the edge of the berth, dragging a pillow down to toss it on the floor at Boba’s feet. “Let's get you some relief, hm?” He pushed Boba’s knees apart, sinking down into the cushion with little grace, but with an enthusiasm that made Boba groan all on it’s own. 

Din rubbed his hands up Boba’s thighs, warming his damp skin as he leaned in and licked lightly over the head of his cock. Boba shuddered, thighs going tight and twitching fiercely. Precome beaded at the slit, lapped away quickly as Din began his work. His hands continued rubbing, from calf to thigh to hip, rubbing sweet circles into his skin, even as his mouth swallowed Boba down, bit by bit. He bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks to suckle the head gently, tongue flickering over it as he did. 

“Din’ika-” Boba groaned, sliding one hand into Din’s hair, not pushing, just stroking him gently, “You learned so well, little one.” 

DIn pulled off with an obscene  _ pop!  _ sound and grinned up at Boba as he stroked him slowly. “I had a good teacher,” he hummed, returning to his lapping for a moment, as though he were considering, “Little bossy. But pretty good.”

“Shut up and suck my cock, pet,” Boba laughed, tuging lightly at Din’s curls, knowing well how it made Din shiver. 

True to his reflex, Din bowed his head eagerly, returning to work with enthusiasm. He bobbed his head lower each time he went, preparing himself a little more each time. They’d been over this. Boba hated making Din gag. The sound turned his stomach so they’d worked on this part very carefully when Din had been learning. By the time Din reached the base, he was much better prepared for the push at his soft palette, back to his throat. He clenched one hand tight on Boba’s thigh, pushing in bruises as he fought his body back into submission. 

With work, pushing and pulling back, Din mastered himself, pushing down and down and when his nose touched Boba’s belly, he swallowed. 

And Stars, Boba was weak. He came immediately, hips twitching minutely under Din’s hands as he spilled down Din’s throat with a broken sob. The heat in his chest, the pushing, raging hunger there, lulled with the rush of endorphins. For the first time in what felt like hours, Boba felt like himself. 

“Fuck- Din-” He stroked Din’s hair back gently, urging the man to pull up and sit back when he could. Din wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he sat back on his heels, cheeks flush as he grinned up at Boba, his mouth plush and reddened. “You know just how to play me, sweetness.” Boba touched Din’s mouth helplessly, stroking his thumb over the plump bottom lip, “That mouth is dangerous.” 

Din laughed and nipped at Boba’s thumb teasingly, the line of his shoulders relaxing visibly. Ah. He was worried still. 

“This won’t kill me, Din’ika.” Boba soothed him gently, stroking back stray curls, “I could survive the fever.”

“I would have you healthy, pain free, any day.” Din sighed, looking away shyly, “It hurts me, to see you hurting.” 

Boba kissed him to hide his own rush of emotion. The way Din spoke, the honesty in his voice, too often, it brought Boba to his knees. “Come to bed,” He murmured into Din’s mouth, “Make me better then, if it pains you so.” 

Instead of the snarky response Boba expected, Din moved to stand, pushing Boba back into the berth with a hand on the center of his chest. He kept kissing Boba, his moustache tickling Boba’s nose when he shifted to move his hips up so he could reach back and begin fingering himself. “Get the slick,” Boba demanded against his lips, pushing Din’s shoulder lightly. 

“Mmh,” Din made no move to obey, so Boba sighed into the kiss, put upon, and reached out for the bottle they kept close at hand. 

“Hand,” he ordered, smacking Din’s thigh when he hesitated, “Give me your hand, Din’ika or I won't give you a damn thing.” Din whimpered immediately, pulling his fingers from where he wanted them, to where Boba expected them. He applied a heavy dollop of slick to Din’s fingers, rewarding his boy with another searing kiss. “Open yourself for me,” He murmured into Din’s mouth, “Make me better, little one.”

“Yes, sir,” Din slurred, tucking his face into Boba’s neck and gasping a breath as his cold, slick fingers touched his hole again. He whimpered a tiny, “‘S cold” as he pushed first one finger in, and then another, pumping them both to push the slick in where he needed it. 

“If you had been a good boy and listened the first time, I might have warmed it for you,” Boba rumbled against Din’s crown, kissing his curls, “Now you get cold fingers.”

Din whined, hips pumping weakly against Boba’s stomach as he rode his fingers, pushing as deep as he could at such a poor angle. For the lack of depth, Din pushed himself to add fingers more quickly, until he was sure his rim could handle Boba without injuring himself. Slipping four slick fingers from behind him, Din pushed himself up, sitting tenderly back on Boba’s hips. “Is that good?” he panted, shifting back to encourage Boba to test him.

The test was simple enough. Boba took himself in hand, kissing Din sweetly as he guided himself to Din’s hole, pushing slowly against the open clench of his body. When he met resistance, Boba stilled, letting Din adjust. That eagerness showed itself again, Din rolling his hips with tiny slack mouthed whimpers to slowly, slowly, urge his rim open over the wide head of Boba’s cock. He gasped when it pushed in, eyes going wide as he panted for breath that was punched out of him with that small push.

“Oh it’s good-” Boba grunted, both hands now tight around Din’s hips. They held there for a long moment, drawn tight with tension. “When you’re ready, Din’ika.” 

Din was past speaking. He nodded, tense, and panted for his breaths as he began the task of taking Boba’s cock. Slowly, carefully, he began rocking his hips, broken little noises spilling from his lip as he began pushing down, each motion taking a little more. The length was quickly not the only thing Din was preoccupied with. Boba was so thick. “Big-” Din gasped the word, fisting one hand in the sheets at Boba’s shoulder as he pushed to take more and more. 

“You feel so good around me, Din’ika.” Boba praised him softly, breathing the words against Din’s ear to guide him. “You take me so well. Just like that first time, hmm? Nice and slow. You were just as good then. You’re always so good for me.”

“Boba- please” Din choked, shifting his weight as he bottomed out, gasping when it bumped Boba against that sweet place inside him that stole his breath. 

“Do you think you can ride me, sweetness?” Boba asked between clenched teeth. It was every ounce of control in his body not to turn Din over and fuck him senseless. But as much as this was for him, it wasn’t about him. 

“I- I don’t know-” Din admitted, gasping when speaking shifted Boba inside him. 

“Give it a try then.” Boba rubbed both palms over Din’s thighs, up to squeeze his hips, “If you can’t, we’ll stop.”

Din nodded, bracing one hand against Boba’s pec and one against the wall of their berthroom. He swallowed, thighs tensing, and pushed himself up. A loud, broken gasp escaped his lips, before Din sat back down just as quickly, before Boba could slip out. He moaned, stomach muscles trembling with the exertion and pleasure combined. 

It was pure instinct from there. 

Din chased that pleasure ruthlessly, thighs cording as he bounced on Boba’s cock, impaling himself and moaning like a whore each time his thighs met Boba’s hips. 

Boba, for his part, was in ruin. He grit his teeth, resisting the vicious urge to meet Din halfway and fuck himself as deep as he could into his willing partner. He bit back the urge, instead holding Din by the hips and drawing him down and holding his hips there, tight and deep, for split seconds that left Din whimpering. 

“I can’t hold on,” Boba gasped, reaching up to cup Din’s neck, drawing him down for a desperate kiss that interrupted his rhythm, reducing Din to grinding down on his cock. It was too much. Boba groaned into Din’s mouth, his kiss going sloppy as his hips worked against him, tiny jerking motions up into Din as he spilled his heat. 

Din lasted little longer. He took himself in hand, hand still wet with slick, and it was a bare few strokes of his own cock before he was coming, grinding down on Boba to push his thickness against that soft place inside him that left his cock twitching come onto Boba’s belly as he bowed his head down to Boba’s shoulder.

In the aftershocks, Boba found his senses enough to card his fingers through Din’s hair, pressing kisses to his crown and temple. “So good for me, Din’ika,” He whispered there, smoothing a hand down Din’s back, down his hip, and along his thigh before tracing the path back up again, “I feel so good, Din. The heat, that hungry feeling? It’s so much better. You made me feel so much better.” 

Din whimpered, the shiver Boba’s words gave him jostling him where was most tender at the moment. When he was ready, post orgasm sensitivity settled into something less painful, Boba helped him sit up and shift off of Boba’s softening cock. Din lay on his side, knees together, and Boba knew what he was doing. “Want something inside?” He asked fondly, rubbing a cirlce into Din’s hip with his thumb. Din flushed, looking down shyly before nodding. 

Sitting up and stretching his back with a groan, Boba reached up for the soft bag they kept a few toys in. He dug around a moment, pulling out a soft silicone plug. It was nothing to Boba’s thickness, but it was the size Din favored when he was in this kind of mood. Making sure to make eye contact with Din, Boba slipped a finger through the ring at the base and pushed it past his lips, wetting it thoroughly before popping it back out. Din whimpered, his cock twitching with interest at the sight. Boba rubbed his free hand along Din’s thigh while the other rubbed the plug against Din’s rim, chuckling when Din gasped, hole clenching uselessly at the toy Boba teased him with. “Such a pretty, fucked out hole,” Boba praised him, fucking the tip of the plug in gently. 

“Boba please!” 

“Shh, you can have it,” Boba pushed the plug in fully, giving it a little twist, just to drag a wrecked noise out of Din, “There you are, Din’ika.”

“This was supposed to be for you,” Din croaked weakly, reaching for Boba and dragging him down into the berth again proper. He cuddled Boba to his chest, nuzzling into Boba’s neck to press faint kisses along his jaw. 

“I promise you,” Boba soothed, wrapping both arms around Din’s slender waist to keep him close and warm, “I got everything I needed. More.” The feeling in his belly was still there, the hunger in his blood just simmering now. But any fever that came would be nothing after two satisfying orgasms. And Boba didn’t doubt Din had more in mind if he was so eager to have his plug. “You gave me everything, Din’ika.”


End file.
